Our Little Arrangement
by Fayk
Summary: A infantilism/ABDL story about Thor and Loki's relationship after the events of the first Thor movie. Contains diapers and is generally unappealing to people who aren't apart of the ABDL/Little community.


A/N: Hey guys! First off, I'll start by saying this is based after the events of Thor 1. I'm thinking of making this into a collection of shorts. Second, I'm sorry I've neglected this so long. It sucks, I go through stages where I am so disconnected from the community and I repress this side of me, but then it comes back on full force eventually, aha. I got a bit of baby-fever right now, where I just want my own (adult) baby boy ;-;. Anyways, make sure you follow me and talk to me on tumblr (faybled is my url) ! ~ Or just hit me up with a message on here. I love you all!

"Loki,"

Loki rolled over towards the voice. "Mhmmm," he moaned, burying his face into his pillow.

"Loki, wake up", Loki felt a hand running through his hair. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wake up, little brother". It was Thor. Loki pushed himself up, the blanket falling off of him, and held his arms up. Thor picked his little brother up, and held him to his chest.

Normally, Loki would scoff at Thor and curse at him for interrupting his sleep. But, when Loki was in his new found little space he was a lot more pleasant.

Loki was dressed in just a light blue t-shirt, and a thick nighttime diaper.

"Looks like you need a change" Thor stated, as he checked Loki's diaper.

...

This arrangement was something they had worked out after Loki had been released from prison. He wasn't in there long- maybe a few months at most. Maybe it was the fact that he was Odin's son, or maybe it was based on reality, but he was found to be too mentally unstable to stay in prison. He needed someone to look after him- maybe not in the way Thor and him found, but to make sure he stayed out of trouble in the very least. Odin thought it would be best to have one of his servants promoted to Loki's guardian but Thor refused to let that happen, "How can a mere servant handle Loki?" he had argued.

Soon after that, Loki was released and was in Thor's care full time. It started with a lot of fighting. Physical, verbal. Loki was so full of rage. Thor was mostly confused. He was furious with his brother, completely heart broken with his actions, and at the same time he knew his brother did it for a reason.

One night Thor decided to change tactics during one of their bigger arguments. Loki was screaming at him, probably over something trivial. Thor was yelling back, but half way through he just stopped. He took Loki in his arms, Loki freezing up, and just held him. "I love you brother," he whispered too him.

Thor spent the night reassuring his brother, and Loki spent the night sobbing. "I cannot be forgiven, Thor" he kept repeating. Thor just kept reassuring him, and telling him he loved him.

Loki was such an empty shell. The baby stuff, that started slowly. It was small things at first, touching and holding. Comfort. Loki ended up sleeping in Thors bed every night due to nightmares. Thor would remind Loki when to eat, when to bathe. Often Loki would still ignore him. Thor started feeding him himself, and then bathing him. Loki didn't even protest. He just let Thor do whatever he thought was best. Thor was gentle though, slowly he introduced these changes and always with Loki's consent.

The nightmares got worse, and Loki would wake up wet. He couldn't hide it from Thor, who shared his bed with him. Thor didn't mind cleaning it up- at first. But as time went on and the nightmares didn't stop it only got worse. Loki was so distressed and embarrassed by it. "It's not your fault, Loki" Thor would tell him. But he would still sob over it every morning.

Eventually Thor suggested diapers. Loki didn't even try to fight it, he knew what Thor said was right. He would do anything Thor suggested at this point.

They started out as a nighttime only thing, but surprisingly they helped a lot. He felt more secure when he wore them. When he started having daytime accidents, which Thor suspected might not be _real_ accidents, they became a daytime thing too.

After the diapers began the baby stuff was in full swing. Loki fell right into the role of a 1 year old. Thor didn't mind. He had wanted to help Loki, and this weird little arrangement seemed to do just that.

…

Thor placed Loki down on the changing table. He lifted up Loki's shirt and blew a raspberry, Loki erupted into a fit of giggles. Thor swiftly untapped Loki's diaper and disposed of it while he was still laughing. He cleaned him up with a wipe, and tapped a fresh new diaper on him.

"All done!" Thor proclaimed, as he picked up Loki.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor and held on tight, still smiling.

Thor smiled back at him. It was a weird arrangement, but somehow it worked.


End file.
